1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple speed transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple speed transmission for connecting an air conditioner compressor of an automobile to a prime mover of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for transmissions have been provide in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat No. 4,216,678 to Butterfield et al. teaches a drive system especially adapted for driving accessories associated with the engine of a vehicle and controlled essentially by the speed of the engine crankshaft. The drive system comprises a pair of variable pulleys interconnected by a flexible belt, one pulley being driven from the engine crankshaft and the other pulley being associated with one or more accessories.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,353 to Hattori et al. teaches a torque transmission system that has driving and driven pulley units drivingly connected by an endless V-belt. Each of the driving and driven pulley units includes a stationary pulley rotatable with a shaft and a movable pulley disposed to define with the stationary pulley a circumferential continuous groove for receiving the V-belt. The movable pulleys of the driving and driven pulley units are axially resiliently biased so that the radii of the circles along which the V-belt engages the driving pulley units are varied to change the speed-change ratio of the transmission system. The movable pulley of the driven pulley unit is axially shifted by fly weights. The driving and driven pulley units are provided with cam mechanisms each comprising a cam member and a follower member. When the load on the driven pulley unit is suddenly varied, the cam mechanism are operative to keep constant the rotational speed of the driven pulley unit irrespective of various in the load on the driven pulley unit.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,371 to Hattori teaches a V-belt transmission which comprises V-groove pulleys and an endless belt surrounding the pulleys. A plurality of V-shaped belt engaging metallic members are positioned along the endless belt in the longitudinal direction thereof, each having a belt engaging surface for engaging the belt. A plurality of intermediate members are positioned between adjacent engaging members, with the intermediate members being positioned on the inside of the endless belt. Each of the engaging members includes a receiving surface for contacting the adjacent intermediate member, with at least one of the receiving surfaces being shaped to apply a force to the intermediate member in the longitudinal direction of the belt when the engaging member is brought into contact with the V-groove of the V-groove pulleys. The belt engaging surface of the engaging member is aligned with the mid-point of the height of the inclined side surfaces thereof which contact the V-groove of the V-groove pulleys. Further, the transmission includes resilient stopper member which hold the endless belt in a groove in the engaging member. The resilient stopper members have a size such that they contact adjacent stopper members in the longitudinal direction of the belt.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,494 to Hayashi et al. teaches a drive transmission structure for a tractor comprising a belt drive system for transmitting power from an engine output shaft to a transmission having a brake mechanism. The belt drive system includes a belt type stepless change speed mechanism having a split pulley assembly and a swing device for swinging the split pulley assembly toward the engine output shaft and the transmission, a first belt for transmitting the power from the engine output shaft to the split pulley assembly, and a second belt for transmitting the power from the split pulley assembly to the transmission. The pulley assembly defines two split pulley sections for engaging the first and second belts, respectively. A control device is provided to change power transmission ratios by actuating the swing device. Further, a tension pulley type clutch mechanism is provided to act on the first belt or the second belt. The brake mechanism and the tension pulley type clutch mechanism are controlled by the clutch and brake control mechanism.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,315 to Schlagmuller teaches a two-speed drive for a generator of an internal combustion engine that includes two belt pulleys and centrifugal type friction-clutch coupling. The coupling has an actuating lever formed as a flyweight and pivotally supported against the force of a spring on a pin connected either to the belt pulley of a smaller diameter or to the generator or to the generator fan. The coupling can be mounted either to the driven side of the generator or to its driving side. A coupling jaw pivotally supported on the actuating lever cooperates with a friction surface provided on the housing of the coupling. An angle formed between the direction of action of the resulting normal force acting on the coupling jaw and the line between the pivot point of the lever and the pivot point of the coupling jaw corresponds to a friction angle at static friction.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,882 to Mizumoto et al. teaches a belt transmission for a very small size shovel car which improves the starting performance of an engine for the shovel car to permit employment as such engine of a small size engine having a low output power. The belt transmission comprises a first pulley mounted on an output shaft of the engine, second and third pulleys mounted commonly on an input shaft of a transmission case of the shovel car, a first belt extending between and around the first and second pulleys, a belt tension clutch movable to and from an operative position in which it engages with the first belt to cause the first belt to transmit power from the first pulley to the second pulley, a fourth pulley mounted on an input shaft of a hydraulic pump of the shovel car, and a second belt extending between and around the third and fourth pulleys. When the belt tension clutch is in the operative position, power of the engine is transmitted to the second pulley to operate both of the transmission case and the hydraulic pump, but when the belt tension clutch is not in the operative position, no power is transmitted to the second pulley and neither of the transmission case and the hydraulic pump is operated.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for transmissions have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.